forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 Summer Event
|image = 2019 Summer Event.png |subtitle = 1st August 2019 - 21st August 2019 }} Welcome! Get Doubloons from quests Use them to spin The Wheel of Fortune and get fantastic prizes! Give it a whirl and see what rewards she has in store for you! Summer is here at last. And this year we return to Forge Island to take part in the annual Summer festival! As soon as you get there, you will hear from the local Governor, who will offer you to take a spin on the mysterious 'Wheel of Fortune' and see what rewards she has in store for you! Then journey with the famous Pirate Jane to find even more rewards. The is a seasonal event that will run from 1st August 2019 to 21st August 2019. Milestone Rewards 10 Doubloons |30|Crow's Nest Upgrade.png|The Crow's Nest Upgrade kit |40|Doubloon.png| 10 Doubloons |55|Crow's Nest Upgrade.png|The Crow's Nest Upgrade kit |}} Event Window As can be seen, the above picture contains the following elements: # This is the Doubloon Counter. It tells the player how many Doubloons they currently have. # This is the Wheel of Fortune. It displays all the prizes currently available on the Wheel. # These are the Spin and Refresh & Spin buttons. Spin is used to play on the Wheel while Refresh & Spin clears the board and spins again. # This is the Compass Counter. It shows how many Compasses the player currently has. # This is the Map. The player needs to collect Compasses to progress on the Map and reach the Grand Prize. To access the event window, click on the Summer Event bar at the top left corner of the screen. The player will now see the Summer Event window (pictured above), containing the Wheel of Fortune, the Map, a neighborhood actions log, and some buttons to spin or refresh the wheel. The Wheel of Fortune In order to spin the wheel, the player first needs to earn Doubloons. Each spin of the wheel costs one Doubloon and results in one prize (see Wheel Prizes) and one compass to complete the Map. Any player can also refresh and spin the wheel at a cost of one Doubloon to call up a whole new set of prizes for the neighborhood. Spinning or refreshing the wheel will still result in getting a prize on the new wheel. Golden circle prizes are the most special prizes and can be won by one lucky spinner. Silver circle prizes are other valuable items that can be won by two spinners. Green circle prizes are the most common type of reward and can be won by four spinners. You can see how many of each prize is left in the circle surrounding the image of the prize. If for example, you win one of a specific prize where four are available, it is removed from the wheel and only three of them will remain for your neighbors to win. This goes on until all the prizes in the wheel run out (or until one of your neighbors resets the wheel), at which point the wheel is automatically refreshed with a new set of prizes. Getting Doubloons It is possible to acquire the following amount of Doubloons without using Diamonds * You start the event with 3 Doubloons. * You will receive 1 Doubloon upon your first login of the day. * You may get them from quests, an average of 1 Doubloon per quest. * You may get them from the Quest Milestones 10 Doubloons twice. This means a possible maximum of 101 Doubloons for completing the Event. * You may also find additional Doubloons as incident rewards in and around your city during the Event (they look like normal incidents). You can buy additional doubloons using diamonds: * 1 Doubloon for 110 Diamonds * 5 Doubloons for 495 Diamonds * 20 Doubloons for 1750 Diamonds Navigating the Map At the right side of the event window you can find the Map. With each spin of the wheel you will get 1 Compass. To set sail simply click on the Compass at the bottom of the Compass Counter and then watch as it lets you know if you have travelled I, II or III Leagues along the map. For each complete map you will receive a Grand Prize. It takes 20 Leagues to complete a map and every Compass you collect will take you 1, 2 or 3 steps further on the map. For example: Say you get an average of 2 Leagues each turn, then it will take you 10 turns (Compasses) to complete a map. Quests The event features two questlines. The Main Questline and the Daily Questline. Every solved quest grants the player with a reward. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. Note: Where the word "some" appears in the quest text below, the amount differs depending on the Age the player is at. The Lower Numbers in brackets are for BA. The second number in brackets is for the ME unless stated otherwiseAGE. Main Questline The main questline is presented by the Governor and Pirate Jane. 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} and a portrait of the Pirate Governess 1 Doubloon}} and a portrait of the Pirate Chef End of 2019 Summer Event Main Questline Daily Quests Upon completion of the Main Questline, the player will receive daily quests, at the rate of 1 per day. They will stack if the player isn't able to complete them on time. 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} 1 Doubloon}} and a portrait of the Pirate First Mate 2 Doubloons}} and a portrait of the Pirate Queen End of 2019 Summer Event Daily Questline Prizes Grand Prizes This is the list of Grand Prizes you can win by completing a Map. After 20 Grand Prizes the list repeats itself Wheel of Fortune Prizes This is the list of the prizes that you can win on the Wheel of Fortune. Please be aware that you may see neighbours collecting prizes from the previous or next age of the game, that is because they play at that age in the game, you will only receive prizes at your age of the game or those that have No Age. ! style="text-align:center"| ! style="text-align:center"| |- | style="vertical-align:top"| | style="vertical-align:top"| | style="vertical-align:top"| |} Selection Kits Among the Wheel Prizes you can find four Selection Kits and each kit gives you a choice from 3 to 4 special rewards: New Buildings Other Events Notes de:Sommer-Event 2019 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2019 Summer Event